


Snowball Fight

by DonRicci



Series: Avengers High School AU [6]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ambushes Clint during a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan flashworks prompt 'Season', with the cotton candy bingo prompt 'Laughter' in mind.

Clint certainly hadn't been expecting the snowball to the back of the head. Mostly because all of the other teams were still at their bases, or busy attacking each other. He glanced at Natasha, who shook her head and gestured behind him. Clint twisted around to see Loki leaning against a tree behind them, smirking. He was tossing a snowball up and down with his left hand, impervious to the cold as always.

"Don't even think about i- ack! Ow!" Clint yelped as the snowball hit him in the face. "Dude, not fair!"

"There are no rules saying so." Loki pointed out.

Clint looked to Natasha for backup. Natasha just raised an eyebrow and pointed out that, "Technically he's not on our team."

"Thanks for the backup, Nat. You're a great friend." Clint shot back. He looked back up at Loki just in time to duck a third snowball. "Oh it is on."

"It is?" Loki asked, leaning down to scoop up more snow and form it into a perfect ball.

"Oh yes, definitely." Clint picked a snowball up in each hand from the pile he and Natasha were keeping behind their fort. "I am so going to get you."

Loki tossed the snowball he was holding at Clint's neck so snow would fall into his coat and took off running, laughing gleefully as he dodged through the park. He'd let Clint catch him eventually. It would have to be his choice, since he could outrun Clint even on a bad day. It was one of the only things he had going for him.

He occasionally paused to toss snowballs back and Clint, and to let Clint catch up a bit more. By the time Clint caught up to him, Loki was dizzy from laughter, stumbling in the snow and falling easily into a snowbank when Clint tackled him and shoved snow down the collar of his coat in revenge. Clint tripped over his own foot and fell onto Loki, also laughing. "Gotcha."

"I let you." Loki retorted, staring up at Clint, who was hovering over him.

"It doesn't matter, I still got you." Clint ducked down and kissed Loki's cheek.

"Hey, give me a real kiss, asshole!" Loki halfheartedly slapped Clint in the side, the closest part of Clint he could reach. Clint dissolved into laughter again, and Loki glared at him for several seconds before yanking Clint down, his laughter now muffled against Loki's lips. It took him a moment but Clint managed to stop laughing enough to kiss Loki back, though Loki could still feel him smiling.

When Clint pushed himself back up, they were both smiling, still only an inch apart. Clint had only a split second of warning about what was going to happen next before Loki's smile morphed into a wicked grin and Loki flipped Clint over and shoved him even further into the snowbank. Clint didn't give chase this time, laying on his back in the snow and watching Loki's retreating form as he sprinted away to rejoin the snowball fight.

Later, Clint would get Loki back by hiding in a tree and hitting him with snowballs whenever he turned away. Later, Natasha would be on Clint's side, intent on getting revenge on Loki for making her lose the snowball fight. For now, however, he was content to lay in the snow and stare up at the sky as it began to snow again.


End file.
